The Hermitage
The Hermitage is an abandoned house located in the park, fairly distant from Kadic Academy. Its last owner was Franz Hopper. It has an access point directly to the sewers. After the men in black had kidnapped Anthea Schaeffer, a young Aelita Schaeffer and her father, Waldo, moved there and changed their names, again. They lived there until some time in 1994, during which Waldo Schaeffer taught Science at Kadic and created Lyoko. In 1994, the Men in Black raided the house, and they abandoned it, taking refuge in Lyoko, but leaving behind a ton of information. Over the years, a lot of deterioration has happened, between normal degradation and what appears to either be vandalism or the men in black searching for things. The house has a ground floor, a regular floor above it, a large basement, and what appears to be an attic. It has several security cameras. The first floor has a living area, study, hallway, stairwell, closet, abandoned piano, and a kitchen. The second floor has bedrooms and bathrooms. The basement has a utility room and a massive steam room which can operate well above human habitable levels. Later, the house was rediscovered by the Lyoko Warriors in "New Order" "The first production order appearance". This caused Aelita to have severe flashbacks of living there, Franz Hopper playing the piano, MIB attacking, and an elf being chased by wolves. It was also where X.A.N.A. attacked Ulrich and Yumi, using the ludicrously dangerous steam room. Later, they found a book on the Punic Wars, which led to the deduction of the password Scipio. A later incident resulted in the discovery of her elf Mister Pück, which in chain led to the rediscovery of Franz Hopper's digital diary. On a handful of occasions, Aelita got upset and took refuge here, such as in "Aelita". Later in "Wrong Exposure", out of desperation, Aelita and Jeremie went here for help, and found a picture of her and Franz, with the math for part of the Supercomputer Reboot Program. Based on this, they recreated the program and Jeremie ended up using it to free Aelita from the Scyphozoa's control. Appearances Season Two * New Order (first appearance) * Uncharted Territory * [[Mister Pück (episode)|'Mister Pück']] * X.A.N.A.'s Kiss * [[Déjà Vu|'Déjà Vu']] * Revelation * The Key (flashbacks) Season Three * Aelita ' * 'Final Round Season Four * Skidbladnir * Wrong Exposure * Echoes (in flashbacks) Trivia *The Hermitage also plays an important role in the five novels. *It does not appear in Evolution. *Aelita has had many visions involving the Hermitage. *The Hermitage, where Aelita's family lived, still has many resources left behind. For example: **In Uncharted Territory, the gang goes to the house and they find a "misplaced" book called the "Punic Wars." Inside the book, Jeremie found that it contained the riddle that had to be solved in order to get into Sector Five. **In Mister Pück, Aelita finds one of her dolls called Mister Pück (an elf) and attached to it was a key to a train station locker. The train station locker held all of Franz Hopper's Diary backup video files. **Another time in Skidbladnir, Aelita takes out a book of old Norse stories from a shelf in the Hermitage, one story being about a mythical tall ship called the Skidbladnir, which could sail over land and would never sink. At the end of that episode, they call their ship the Skidbladnir, or the Skid for short. *The Hermitage has also been seen to be spelled as the "Ermitage" in episodes where the Hermitage was seen abandoned. This is because the French background art was accidentally left in the English episode instead of being changed for the dub. "Ermitage" is the French word for Hermitage. Gallery Non-damaged_hermitage.jpg|Non-damaged Hermitage (official concept art). Non-Damaged_Hermitage_interior.jpg|Non-damaged Hermitage interior (official art). It's Getting Hot.jpg|Ulrich almost falls unconscious. Yumi in the Boiler Room.jpg|As well with Yumi. Tumblr lyudiaIYrk1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd vs X.A.N.A. Odd in the Hermitage's living room. Aelita's Vision.JPG|The Men In Black appear in Aelita's vision. 040-1-.jpg|Three men in black come to the Hermitage in another vision. Xanas Kiss Specter Jeremie image 1.png|Spectre Jeremie kisses Aelita in her old room. New Order Hermitage return to the past image 1.png|The ball of light surrounds the Hermitage after a Return to the Past is activated. New Order Camera XANA watches Aelita image 1.png|X.A.N.A. watches Aelita through a camera in the Hermitage. Unchartered Territory Hermitage book image 1.png|Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich look through the old books for more information. New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png|Ulrich and Yumi trapped in the Hermitage boiler room. Aelita 0070.jpg|Aelita has more visions once she arrives at the Hermitage. Déjà Vu The Men in Black in a vision image 2.png|The men in black can be seen though Aelita's window in another vision. Déjà Vu Aelita goes to the Hermitage image 1.png|Aelita wanders to the Hermitage. Aelita 0808-1-.jpg|Aelita crying in her old room. Aelita 127.jpg|Odd and Aelita in the Hermitage. Picture hopper.jpg|A photo of Franz with the Hermitage behind him. Category:Locations Category:Franz Hopper Category:Aelita Category:Park Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Hermitage ca:Ermita es:Ermita fi:Erakkomaja fr:Ermitage gl:Eremitorio it:Eremitaggio oc:Ermita pt:Eremitério ro:Schitul ru:Поместье Эрмитаж sr:Пустињачки дом